


it's not logophilia (it's just you)

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Slice of Life, Study Date, leo likes to speak french and kamui is only vaguely logophilic, modern day AU, this is so fluffy oh my gosh i hope you all get tooth-rotting cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Basorexia,” she tells him simply, stares at him with unwavering, striking eyes. There is challenge in them, despite the poker face she wears, and it dances teasingly in her irises, entrancing him as much as it fuels him. Leo mirrors her position.</p><p>“Basorexia,” he repeats, rolling the new word around in his mouth.</p><p>“Three guesses,” she singsongs.</p><p>“And what happens if I’m wrong?” Leo ponders absently. Kamui makes a show of thinking of an answer.</p><p>“I suppose wrongdoers,” she begins airily, “have to be <i>punished</i>.” A wicked grin curls up at corners of her lips, and Leo stares at them for a moment too long, smooths away the stumble of his heart and the catch of his breath at the way the word rolls lowly and lasciviously from her tongue. He swallows thickly.</p><p>-</p><p>or: Leo and Kamui play a word game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not logophilia (it's just you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caraphernelias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraphernelias/gifts).



> I love Leo speaking just randomly speaking French, even though (especially because) no one really understands it save for him. Also logophilic Kamui with just an innate and all consuming fascination and love for words and word games....
> 
> ALSO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOTO OMG.... this is so disgustingly fluffy i'm screaming softly......... Congrats on acing that French exam~
> 
> Advance apologies for my Google Translate level French, too! I can speak three languages, but French is....not one of them...... 
> 
> Relatively unbeta-ed, but spell-checked as always, so forgive any little mistakes that may show up, and enjoy~!

She’s been smiling smally all day, the beginnings of a brilliant grin ever present on her delicate lips, and Leo watches his girlfriend flip through her notes dreamily, smile never faltering and eyes far away. He bookmarks his own textbook, leans over to stop her absent rustling. Crimson eyes flicker up to his curiously, the grin momentarily forgone in place of confusion, curiosity. Kamui blinks at him owlishly.

“You seem distracted,” he quips, a small smirk curling up at his lips. “ _Comment tragique_ , that something can steal your attentions so much that you flip through your notes with such a vacant expression on your face. I’m almost concerned.”

Kamui exhales a quick laugh, rolls her bright eyes at him. “How cruel of you; my expression wasn’t that vacant!” she argues. A pause. “Er, it wasn’t, right?”

Leo bites back a snort. “Were we walking, you would have strolled straight into passing traffic, Kamui. Maybe not too much of a feat for you, but concerning nonetheless.”

“H-hey!” she exclaims, lips twisting into an exaggerated pout as she sniffs at him, shouldering him huffily. “I would never walk into traffic; who do you take me for?”

“Do you really want an answer to that?”

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“ _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ ,” he replies simply.

A small pout pulls down at Kamui’s lips. “You know I don’t speak French, Leo!”

“Exactly why I speak it with you,” the boy responds smoothly. “For instance, _vos yeux sont rubis et vos cheveux est la neige_.”

Kamui narrows her eyes at him. He smiles pleasantly, placing his elbows on the table and leaning gracefully against his hands. The sunlight from the adjacent window catches on her eyelashes, on the curve of her cheekbones and the sinuous curl of her hair, and Leo lets himself stare at her over his steepled fingers. She’s a vision, even with annoyance scrunching her nose and curling down at her lips, and he realizes every time her crimson eyes catch his that he couldn’t have been luckier to have her in his life.

“ _Je t'aime_ , Kamui,” Leo tells her suddenly.

She blinks at him, wide crimson eyes flashing with what could have been curiosity, but the spark is gone as quickly as it appears, and Kamui turns her nose up at him, huffing primly.

“Insufferable,” she sniffs. “Incorrigible, irritating, irrational--”

“Irresistible?” he interrupts, smiling wickedly.

“Irrelevant,” she replies just as quickly, a saccharine smile on her lips.

He arches an eyebrow at her, but says nothing of it, letting her bask in the glow of her small victory. And she does, that same small, bright smile returning to her lips as she returns to her textbook, cheek in her hand as crimson eyes idly scan the page. Leo reads for a moment over her shoulder, memories of his own course on fundamental calculus brought back into life as he glazes over the text. By the time he reaches the page’s end, he waits patiently for Kamui to turn to the next page, only to be met with silence.

“Distracted again?” he asks her curiously, and the girl jumps slightly in her seat, blinking rapidly and shaking what must have been a daydream from her head. She over at him with a sheepish smile, and Leo just barely holds back a soft cluck of the tongue, instead opting to roll his eyes at her fondly.

“Maybe a little,” she admits. She tucks her bangs self consciously behind her ear, a weak chuckle spilling past her lips.

“That fanciful smile of yours hints at a daydream.” A small smirk pulls up at his lips as he snakes an arm behind his girlfriend’s waist, fingers ghosting against the fabric of her leggings. “Is my presence truly that much a hindrance to you?” he mutters, lowly against the shell of her ear, and he can hear the quiet hitch of her breath, feel the way she shifts slightly under his feather-light fingers against her thigh.

“H-hey!” she exclaims, pushing him away gently. “Fondling me during our study time won’t help me concentrate either,” she huffs, a petulant frown setting itself on her features. He exhales a quick laugh, but lets her put a small distance between them, just enough for him to keep his arm entwined around her waist.

“Then tell me, Kamui, what had you smiling so blissfully all study session?”

She looks at him curiously, narrowing her crimson eyes for a moment before she relents, a soft exhalation falling from her lips alongside her pout, replaced easily with a small smile. Kamui looks at him with only warmth in her eyes, more soothing than even the gentle sunlight that pours in from the window beside them, and he looks directly back, unable to help the minute smile of his own.

“We discussed unofficial and obscure words in English class today,” the girl explains. “It was such an informal topic, but I loved it more than anything! They’re not dictionary words, but oh- how I wish they were!” A contented sigh tumbles past her lips and leans closer against him, rests her head on his shoulder and lets him tighten his arm around her. The fabric of her leggings is soft and worn beneath his fingertips, and he traces figure eights in it idly.

“Waxing logophilic, are we now?” he teases absently. She lifts her head from his shoulder, shoves him gently against his own.

“Oh, shut up!” Kamui exclaims, and Leo doesn’t need to look to see the smile that she bites back, the fondness that spills out from the edges of her mock offense, coloring her eyes with liveliness and her tone with a half-there laugh. Earthen eyes meet hers with a lighthearted ease.

“I don’t hear an argument.”

She clucks her tongue. “Whatever. And besides, they really were such wonderful words.” She sighs dreamily, that same soft smile returning to her lips. She’s beautiful, sunlight raining down from the adjacent window and painting her skin in golds and warmth, setting those crimson eyes aflame, and he takes the sight in greedily.

“Then _dîtes-moi_ ,” he says. “Tell me.”

She looks at him from the corner of her eyes, a smirk slowly starting to pull up at her lips as she turns to face him.

“Curious now, are we?” she chirps pleasantly. “I bet you’ll _never_ guess the definition of my newest favorite.”

“Are you challenging me?”

Kamui places her elbows on the table, rests her chin in her hand and stares levelly at him.

“Basorexia,” she tells him simply, stares at him with unwavering, striking eyes. There is challenge in them, despite the poker face she wears, and it dances teasingly in her irises, entrancing him as much as it fuels him. Leo mirrors her position.

“Basorexia,” he repeats, rolling the new word around in his mouth.

“Three guesses,” she singsongs.

“And what happens if I’m wrong?” Leo ponders absently. Kamui makes a show of thinking of an answer.

“I suppose wrongdoers,” she begins airily, “have to be _punished_.” A wicked grin curls up at corners of her lips, and Leo stares at them for a moment too long, smooths away the stumble of his heart and the catch of his breath at the way the word rolls lowly and lasciviously from her tongue. He swallows thickly, shakes his mind clear.

“Basorexia,” Leo mulls over contemplatively, running through similar sounding words in his mind. “Basophilic refers to cells dyed with basic dyes. Is it related to cell coloration, perhaps?”

“Is that a guess?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Well, it’s wrong, though. Sorry, Leo,” she tells him, voice stained with the lilt of a laugh; he doesn’t think she’s actually sorry. “You have two more tries; go on!”

He narrows earthen eyes at her, but the girl remains pleasantly unaffected, that unflinching smile on her lips and that lively spark in her eyes.

“Ah, how about its root, _baso_? Does it have something to do with a base, perhaps?”

“Does it?” she echoes innocuously. He rolls his eyes, clucks his tongue.

“If _baso_ refers to base, _rex_ often pertains to a king or royal, and _ia_ is associated with many pathological disorders... “He trails off, different combinations forming and dissolving just at the forefront of his mind, but nothing comes into physical form. There are two crimson eyes on him, he can tell, can feel them trying to read the wordless utterances off his lips, and the scrutiny of the girl beside him does little to alleviate the sense of urgency that begins to settle in his mind. “A mental disorder involving illusions of grandeur and believing oneself a royal, perhaps?”

Kamui smiles at him, and his hopes are raised for a moment, before she chirps an effervescent, “Wrong!” and he feels that sense of hope sent careening back into the pit of his stomach. Leo doesn’t bite back his groan.

“Third time’s the charm,” she singsongs, and Leo knows he isn’t out of answers, that she’s having fun with him, watching him struggle. Part of him wants to humor her, wants to see her grin and glow like she does, but his pride begs to differ, and he scowls at the girl, scoffing huffily under his breath.

“Enjoying watching your boyfriend struggle, are you?” he snaps petulantly.

She pretends to contemplate that.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” she replies brightly. Leo bites back a pout, clenches his teeth to keep him from grinding them. She catches him, senses his annoyance, and with a soft sigh and the fond roll of her eyes, she relents. “Okay fine, I’ll give you a hint. Close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?” he echoes in confusion. The pout melts from his lips and he narrows earthen eyes at her. “And who said I wanted your hint, Kamui. I’m more than capable of dissecting the meaning of this word on my own.”

Kamui rolls her eyes at him again.

“Just close your eyes, Leo!”

“Tch,” he huffs softly, but the blond closes his eyes nonetheless, a pointed frown still on his lips as he does so. “I’d have figured it out without your hint, Kamui,” he lies cleanly. “This is unnecessary.”

“Is it now?” she asks lightly, the hints of a soft chuckle tainting her voice. He feels her wrap slender arms around his neck and stiffens slightly, surprised by the contact. His eyes start to open until he hears her whisper, feels her warm breath brush across his cheeks. Any protest he has dies in his throat, is swallowed by the sudden presence of his heartbeat leaping up to grab it and force the words and any other coherency away. They’ve been dating for a few months now, but she still takes him so much by surprise, still sends electricity across his skin with every touch, makes his heart trip over itself and his breath catch in his throat. They’ve been dating for a few months, but he’s never been less than utterly _in love_ with her.

“Shh, keep them closed,” she mutters, breath like wildfire across his cheeks, and Leo swallows thickly, nods his head wordlessly. Her hands rest at the back of his neck, fingers flutteringly light against the short hairs that are there, and he tries his best not to shudder as her fingernails graze his scalp. “I’m going to explain basorexia to you, Leo, so pay attention.”

“Mm. Go…. Go ahead,” he breathes distractedly, too enraptured by the feeling of her fingers in his hair, her breath across his skin to hate the breathiness of his own voice.

She laughs lowly, the sound vibrating pleasantly through the sparse air between them.

“Okay then,” she whispers. “Imagine sitting next to your boyfriend doing homework, his hair more resplendent than gold in the cascading sunlight, beautiful earthen eyes alight with warmth, with life, sparkling every time he looks at you.”

“I don’t think the word refers to me, Kamui,” he quips softly.

“Shhh,” she reprimands him. “Now imagine he tells you _je t'aime_ , and you tell him you don’t know French, but you know those words - how could you not? - and your heart is suddenly in your throat, your blood rushing and your mind spinning, and you look at him.”

Kamui pauses, fingers stilling in his hair for a moment. She pulls him closer then, so close that their noses touch, so close that he can taste the cherry lollipop that she had eaten earlier in her breath, alluringly, temptingly sweet. Leo swallows thickly, fingers around her waist twitching restlessly.

“You look at him,” she murmurs, lips barely brushing against his, “and he has that _sinful_ smirk on his _heavenly_ lips, and you feel it - in your chest, your head, your very core.”

She stops again for a moment, brushes her lips against his, and he feels electricity fly across his skin, setting off a chain reaction of dizzying warmth and tingles from the place where their mouths had just met. She’s close, _so close_ , and he wants nothing more than to close that distance, to press their mouths together and kiss her senseless, easing a contented moan from her throat with only his lips against her own lips, against her jaw, her neck, her _throat._

“It consumes you,” she mutters, and every brush of her lips against his is a threat to destroy any remnant of self control he has left. He wants to lean forward, to pull her close - _closer_ \- and kiss her senseless, kiss her until the oxygen cycles out of both of their heads and they’re dizzy, dazed, so endlessly, irrevocably in love-- and it clicks. Little puzzle pieces fall seamlessly into place, and it hits him.

 _Basorexia_.

Leo wrenches her forward, pulls her flush against him and steals her lips with his own. Kamui’s fingers are quick to fly back into his hair, sending shivers down his spine as she cards through it, twisting the short strands and grazing fingernails across his scalp. He kisses her voraciously, tilting his head closer and licking the lingering taste of cherry lollipops off of her lips, working his way past the seam of her mouth and exploring the line of her perfect teeth, the heat of her breath into his own mouth and the dull vibration of her moan against his lips as his fingers find the sweet spot just over her hip, ghosting nails across it teasingly.

His fingers don’t stop there, though, and he explores the porcelain expanse of her skin greedily, dipping past the waistline of her leggings and tracing circles into the smooth skin over her hipbone, eliciting a soft squeak from Kamui in the process. A smirk tugs at his lips despite himself, and he pulls away if only to let it form, to suck in heavy breaths, laden with the scent of her lavender shampoo, and begin to trace a line of hungry kisses along her jaw, teasing breathy gasps from her mouth with each one.

“L-Leo,” Kamui sighs, breath hot against the top of his head, rustling the mussed hairs that sit atop it. “We’re s-still in the library!” she protests, and he pauses at her neck, exhales a slow sigh against the smooth curve of it. The way she shudders and melts into that warmth is not missed by him, and he begrudgingly lifts his head from her shoulder, pulls back to look at dazed crimson eyes and bright red lips. He wants to kiss her again, to keep the look in her eyes just as dizzy and bleary as his own must be, but her gentle hands against his chest stop him from closing the distance once again. Earthen eyes watch the mesmerizing flutter of her eyelashes as she blinks sobriety back into her gaze, and when brilliant crimson eyes lock onto his, there is a soft smile on her face, lips more raw than they were earlier, but just as soft, just as content.

Leo stares at those lips for a moment too long, fingers tapping lightly against her waist as he licks his own in anticipation. Kamui’s hands slowly move from his chest to back around his neck, and light fingers against the base of his neck jolt him back to reality, tearing his gaze away from her mouth and back to her eyes. There is laughter in them as much as there is adoration, and she looks at him like he’s someone she’d easily give the world to. He might settle for just another afternoon in the library, the slant of her mouth against his, but the thought still makes heart swell.

“ _Je t'aime_ , Kamui,” he says again, so whisperingly soft in the air between them. Her smile grows.

“I’m afraid I don’t speak French, Leo.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Will you learn if I can tell you the meaning of basorexia?” he repartees. She arches an eyebrow at him.

“Try me.”

Leo exhales a soft laugh, brings his face to hers, so close that their foreheads touch.

“It’s an overwhelming, all consuming desire,” he tells her.

Kamui leans closer, brushes her nose against his.

“For what?” she asks breathlessly.

Leo doesn’t answer; instead, he leans forward the rest of the way, slides his earthen eyes closed and presses a gentler, softer kiss against her lips. She still wears that same, soft smile as she returns it, sinking into his hold slowly, contentedly.

The _“For this.”_ is implied.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ \- Don't worry
> 
>  _vos yeux sont rubis et vos cheveux est la neige_ \- your eyes are rubies and your hair is snow
> 
>  _Je t'aime_ \- I love you
> 
>  _dîtes-moi_ \- tell me
> 
>  **basorexia (n.)** \- the overwhelming desire to kiss
> 
> -
> 
> that was the fluffiest thing i have written in like. millennia. what the heck.


End file.
